Nonexisting Normal
by Happy Hyper Bunny Lover
Summary: Harry has found a new friend who is highly unusual. But could this friendship turn into more? And what about normal? Is there a normal?
1. Grassy Patches and Cloudy Skies

And here it is! The prequel I promised. I am still not sure if I really want to write it though. Depends on what you, the reader, reviews. If some people like it, I will coninue. A few small notes:

1) I would really like a person to preview these before I post (called a beta reader, right?).

2)Reviews, even bad ones, inspire me so much, so please be a responsible reader and review this fic.

3)I don't have the fifth book (I borrowed it from a friend to read) so if someone could tell me if Rowling ever gives a good physical description of Luna then that would be great.

My email is compkitten89yahoo.com if you want to answer the two requests up there!

Disclaimer: Nope, can't say I own Harry Potter. Don't sue me, I only have 5 bucks.

Now then, on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter One: Grassy Patches and Cloudy Skies**

* * *

A raven-haired boy was sitting on the shabby bed in his room, a room he hated with such intensity, but also the only one which could now give him privacy. He was 15, about to turn sixteen, and was living considerably better than last summer. For you see, after actually being threatened by a group of full-grown witches and wizards, the Dursleys were not about to try and make Harry unhappy in the slightest. So, the moment they got back from King's Cross, Uncle Vernon had made it quite clear that he could do pretty much what he wanted. And if there was a moment when Uncle Vernon even thought about forbidding him to do something, he just happened to mention that he had to finish a letter to one of the Order ("Oh, you remember him. He was at King's Cross.")

However, even though he had free reign, Harry was still not that happy. Not at all. He was even exicted in the least that his birthday was tomorrow. It had been well over a month now, and the memory of Sirius's death still haunted his dreams. He wasn't sure if he had even had one night of sleep that hadn't been fitful. He knew in his mind that it wasn't really his fault, but his heart wouldn't connect the dots, except for the ones telling it to feel guilt.

The emerald-eyed teenager hadn't really known his godfather all that long, only three years. He had really barely seen him, but somehow he had grown remarkably close to Sirius. Maybe it was because he was one of the few connections Harry had to his real parents, or maybe it was the hope of having Sirius as a parent. Harry couldn't tell, and somehow, it didn't really seem to matter anymore. Nothing did.

And so, Harry was sitting pondering these thoughts, when he heard the doorbell. Aunt Petunia was shouting, "Get the door, Harry!" He gave a rather annoyed sigh (the little things annoyed him so much more now) and got up to answer the door.

"Hello?" said Harry, before he actually saw her.

"Hi Harry!" said Luna. Seeing her, Harry was a bit shocked, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"L-Luna? Is that you?" asked Harry, in a state of utter awe. He still couldn't figure it out. She was the same as always, wasn't she? Well, maybe not. She had taken better care of her hair, and started to put on makeup. She seemed to be dressing a bit nicer too, but other than that, she was still just Luna. The exact same girl with the exact same dreamy look.

_So why does she seem so different?_

"Why, of course it is. Did you not recognize me?" 

"Um...I guess not. It's just...you seem so different. But not in a bad way, it's a good kind of different." Harry replied, blushing just a bit.

"What do you mean, different?"

"I'm not quite sure, I just can't seem to pinpoint it. It's just something about you that's different-better."

"Oh. Well, thanks." And after this there was one of those dreaded awkward silences that we all hate.

"So—er—would you like to come in?"

"That seems like a good idea."

"Um, okay. Well, come in then." Harry then led her to the living room, where all three of the Dursleys were sitting. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon exchanged a confused look and Dudley made a sorry attempt at a scowl.

"Oh, this is my-er-friend, Luna." Harry told them with a smile. They all looked baffled at the idea that Harry had any sort of a friend, especially one that would visit him. So, after a moment of silence Harry added, "From school." That did it. At the mention of anything to do with Hogwarts they became rather pleasant. Or at least entertaining.

Dudley's eyes got as round as a quaffle, he clamped his mouth shut in an awkward way and immediately sat down in a chair, putting one had over his mouth and the other holding his rump, and then suddenly froze stiff. And by the color change in his face, Harry guessed he wasn't breathing either. Uncle Vernon simply sat there, looking unsure of what to do, his forehead starting to sweat, and his eyes moving frantically about the room. It was Aunt Petunia that made the logical choice of action, plastering a rather fake smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you Luna, dear," she said, outstretching her hand. "I'm Harry's Aunt, this is his Uncle Uncle Vernon nods with another obviously fake smile, and that is his cousin Dudley."

Hi," Dudley managed to squeak out.

Luna took the women's hand, and replied, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dursley, and you Mr. Dursley, Dudley," with a more genuine smile. Harry just stood there watching, trying not to crack up as he was finding this hilarious, his muggle aunt being sweet to a witch. It was Uncle Vernon who took the next logical step as sweat quite obviously was dripping from his forehead.

"Well, I think we'll leave you two alone for a while."

"I think that's a good idea. Don't you, Dudley?" Dudley nodded, more than eager to leave. They all made their exits, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to the kitchen, and Dudley up to his room, where Harry guessed he was trying to find a good hiding place. Harry quickly put a silencing charm (he had been granted special permission to use some spells) on the door to the kitchen. He didn't want the Dursleys listening in on his conversations.

"You have a very interesting family," said Luna, trying to make conversation. Harry snorted in return. "What?"

"Well, first off, I gave up on calling them my family years ago," the boy replied a bit harshly.

"Oh." She didn't act as though his tone bothered her, but somehow he knew it did. A part of him felt sorry, but another larger part didn't care much for human emotions right now.

"..."

"They don't speak to magical folk much, do they?"

"You could tell?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Well the fact that your cousin's face was turning purple from not breathing and your uncle's face was pink and sweaty even though it's rather cool in here gave it away just a bit." She didn't seem to notice his sarcasm.

"Yeah, well I think if they got too much magical interaction Dudley would suffocate, Uncle Vernon would dehydrate, and Aunt Petunia would try and fail horribly to be polite and smile cautiously until her face cracked."

"Maybe," replied Luna, "But what I don't understand is why they're afraid of me. Don't they know about the underage law?"

"Oh, they found out about that years ago, but they figure every little witch has a daddy wizard who could come after them. In fact, that's the only reason they treat me decent anymore."

"Well, that's convenient for you, isn't it?"

"You don't know how true that is. All I have to do is say 'Well, I'm going to write to those wizards you met at the train station that day' and I get instant permission to do whatever I want." "

That sounds nice." Just as Luna said this Harry got what he thought to be a brilliant idea. "Hey, you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure. That is, if I can borrow your owl to let my father know." "Of course. And since your staying, we can have a little fun with them."

"Fun?" Luna was a tad confused.

"Just follow my lead." They went into the kitchen, finding his aunt and uncle in obvious discomfort at having a witch in their midst.

"Yes?" asked Aunt Petunia, again with her faked smile.

"Oh well, you see, Luna here just got back from her vacation and is rather famished. Aren't you Luna?"

"Oh, starving!" she replied overdramatically.

"And we haven't really gotten to talk since school let out Aunt Petunia winces at the thought of Hogwarts so I was thinking we could have her for dinner. Don't you think that's a good idea, Luna?"

"Absolutely _brilliant_!" then, remembering their conversation she added, "But I will have to borrow your owl to tell my father."

"Oh, yes. That reminds me, I have a letter to finish up to Mad-Eye Moody. You remember him Aunt Petunia? With the crazy eye and wooden leg?" Aunt Petunia nodded nervously. "So, it's all settled, then. That is, if it's alright with you, Aunt Petunia. Is it?"

After a pause she replied, "Of course it is, Harry!"

"Uncle Vernon?" The man seemed in shock, but eventually found a way to make his purple face speak.

"Uh, yes. We-we would be delighted to have her stay."

"Now why don't you go show Luna around the neighborhood. Just be back in time for dinner." She was obviously trying to get rid of them, but Harry didn't mind. Her sugar-coated voice was making him nauseous anyway.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." And off they went to Hedwig, giving her the letter to take off to Mr. Lovegood. On the way to the front door, they found Dudley on the stairs.

"Oh, hey Dud! Guess what? Dudley shook his head Luna gets to stay for dinner!" They both stood there for a moment watching the color disappear from his face. Then the two Hogwarts students quietly made their exit from number 4 Privet Drive.

They made their way to a small park Harry liked, right in the center of the neighborhood. The twosome decided to sit on the top of the jungle gym.

"So...How was your vacation?"

"Mixed. We did have a fantastic time, but we couldn't find any of the crumple-horned snorkacks!"

"Oh. Well, better luck next time, eh?"

"Yes. Father says we'll try again next year if the magazine makes us enough money. Maybe we will have better luck." The two sat there for some time in silence, though it wasn't awkward. Luna was looking at something in the sky, and Harry, having nothing better to do, was watching her. After a while, he began to wonder what she could possibly be looking at. "Luna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What _are_ you looking at? There's nothing in the sky!"  
  
She looked back at him as though he was absolutely nuts, but he knew he wasn't. There simply was nothing there!  
  
"Why, of course there is." She said this as if it were common knowledge, as if Harry had somehow missed something he should have learned long ago.  
  
"No, no there isn't. See, there? Nothing. And over in that direction? Nothing at all; nothing but clouds."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The clouds. I'm looking at the clouds."  
  
"Oh. Er—why?"  
  
"Why? Haven't you ever looked at clouds and picked out what they looked like?"  
  
"Well, not really. I suppose I've noticed what they looked like before, but I never _tried_ to figure it out or anything."  
  
"Really? Even when you were little? Harry shook his head Why not?"  
  
"I dunno. I suppose I just never thought about it. Besides, I was always on the lookout for Dudley and his gang, I didn't really have the privacy."  
  
"Oh. Well, why don't you try now? Look there, at that one," she said, pointing to a cloud toward the side, "doesn't it look just like a cauldron?" The older of the two looked eagerly at the cloud, concentrating hard, trying to see what she saw. Luna noticed this, and quickly informed him, "No, don't concentrate or think too hard. It won't work then. Just use your imagination." Once again he obeyed, tilting his head to look at it, imagining a cauldron. Then he got it.  
  
"Why, it does! And look! There, see? Those little ones, there? They're the splatters coming out the top!" Thus, Harry had discovered the art of looking at clouds. They continued on with their cloud-quest, soon moving to the grassy part of the park. Not long after that they found themselves laying in a right angle with their heads together, pointing out the various shapes.  
  
"Oh, and there's a whomping willow!" The Gryffindor told her, his emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"Where? I can't see it." The Ravenclaw replied.  
  
"There." Harry then pointed toward the cloud. The girl found it, and they laughed together, noticing how the branches were moving. The laughter died down, and Luna spotted another.  
  
"Found one! See, there's a great dog right there." She pointed it out for him.  
  
The-boy-who-lived found the dog, and it was large. It instantly reminded him of Sirius.  
  
Suddenly the air around him, which had felt so warm just a moment ago, became ice cold. His grin left his face, and he no longer saw the clouds, except the one. He was finding it difficult to breathe properly as he kept his eyes from watering. Luna couldn't have seen him, but she must have felt the change, for she asked him:  
  
"Do you dream about him?" The brunette wondered how she knew, but still he replied.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I dreamt of Mum after she died. Every night. I saw her falling so gracefully to the ground, every single night. I guess I always felt responsible in a way. For _being_ there. I hadn't really had much to do with it, but I felt guilty for _watching_ her. Like maybe if I hadn't been she'd still be here." After a pause she added, "Not to say that I know how you feel or anything. I hated that. At the funeral, everyone kept saying they knew how I feel, because they lost a brother or aunt or something. I may have felt similarly, but only you really know how you feel."  
  
"When did they go away? The dreams I mean."  
  
"They didn't. I still dream of her most every night, but they're good ones now. Still, some nights I get the nightmares again."  
  
"Does it—does it ever _feel_ any better?" Harry's voice cracked just slightly as he said this.  
  
"I've accepted it if that's what you mean. But the pain, it's still there, deep down. On the surface it's more like a numbness now, though. But I really can't say that I know how you'll feel. I never really got to talk to anyone about it, so I suppose it still hurts more than it really has to."  
  
They lay on the ground in silence for a while, then Harry asked her, "How did you know about Sirius?"  
  
"I thought about it. I remembered that in my second year there was that dog around all the time, then I remembered that Ron lost his rat that year as well, and that you mentioned Pettigrew in your interview. I researched Black's crime. I began to figure out that he hadn't really killed anyone, that he was framed. So I looked him up in relation to you. He was your godfather, right?"  
  
"Yeah." And that was the last they said. They were silent for a rather long time, and neither of them made any move to speak or to get up. It was after this period of silence that they found a rather large figure headed towards them.  
  
"Potter! You and your _friend_ need to come to dinner soon."  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you, Dudley. Now if you will, go away." Naturally, the other 16-year-old would not do that.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We're watching the clouds, not that that is any of your concern. Now go before Luna hexes you."  
  
"She can't. She's the same age as you. There's that law or whatever. I'm not scared at all."  
  
"Actually she's a year younger. Well, maybe _she_ can't hex you, but her father certainly can. I think he knows some rather good ones too, doesn't he, Luna?"  
  
"Oh yes! In fact, he just got a new book of minor curses..." Once again the color left the pudgy boy's face as he cowered away.  
  
"I suppose we'd better go then." They then got up off the ground and picked the grass from their clothing. They slowly walked back to Number 4 Privet Drive in silence.  
  
Dinner was a rather amusing experience. The two magical students discussed potions, charms, who the new DADA teacher may be, Quidditch, CoMC, the latest in the Daily Prophet, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and anything else they could think up. The best part was when they tried to get the Dursleys into the conversation. ("Oh, Dud! You remember Fred and George Weasley? The ones who gave you the toffee that made your tongue grow? Well, they've got an entire shop now full of stuff like that..." or "I wonder what creatures Hagrid will come up with this year. You remember him, don't you Aunt Petunia? He's the half-giant that came to take me to Hogwarts?"). Needless to say, the Dursleys were just a tad bit uncomfortable. One really amazing thing did happen though. Dudley lost all appetite, and so Harry got to eat four times as much as usual. Dinner naturally came to an end and the Gryffie walked Luna to the door.  
  
"So did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes, it was a rather good visit." Twas after she said this that the emerald-eyed teen thought of something.  
  
"Why did you come anyway? I never asked."  
  
"Well, your birthday is tomorrow and I thought that I would give you your present." With this she handed him a large square package that was black with green polka dots. He carefully removed the wrapping and found two brand new copies of _Plays, Moves, and Techniques: A Guide for the Quidditch Captain and the Avid Player_, one in a rather large hardback, along with a small pocket edition. He also found that there was a play notebook in the package, much like ones found in basketball, except for Quidditch. She had remembered that he was trying out for captain this year (Alicia had decided "it's just too stressful" and wasn't going to be captain this year). Most thought Harry would get the position, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Oh, cool. That's spiffy. Thanks Luna." Though he wasn't overly enthused (he never was anymore) Luna could tell he was pleased.  
  
"Your welcome. I figured you may like it."  
  
"Yeah, I really do. Thanks!" They both stood there a bit awkwardly for a moment, as if there was something else to be done but neither of them knew what it was. They disregarded it, however much they wondered about it. After a bit of silence, they said their goodbyes and Luna mounted her broomstick, flying into the distance, as Harry found himself going inside, faced with a rather angry group of Dursleys.

* * *

Soooo...what did ya think? Please REVIEW!!! 


	2. Sleeping on the Train

I am so sorry for abandoning this story. I have now continued it, so there you are. All I can say in my excuse is that I've been a lazy bum.

Here are my thanks to all my lovely reviewers. It was looking at these reviews that made me remember it, and I am truly greatful.

**hunni07-**Thanks bunches! I went and read your stories, and I believe I reviewed, they were really good!

**cHALUPA****-**I love this ship too, thus why I've been writing it.

**john-**I'm glad you like Harry/Luna, it's a great pair.

**A Happy Little Bumble Bee-** Well, I liked it, and so did most everyone who read it, so there. And they didn't miraculously bond.

**CowboyChaos****-** Oh, yes, you. Well, good for you, I don't care. And while crapcrap=crap, goodnessgoodness=extra goodness, and that is what I have.

**Alyss****-** Oh, hahaha! Cowboy's crazy!!!

**The Dreamer87- **There is nothing wrong with making up a word. What is fluff anyway? I never figured that one out.

**Holly- **Well, here ya go!

**DarkLuna****- **Well, it isn't soon, but here it is.

**Obsessed4- **Thanks for the description, I need it later.

**lovenhope****-**Thanks!

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 2**

**Sleeping on the Train**

* * *

****

It was an ordinary day to be going to Hogwarts. A day that was sunny and bright, with only the occasional cloud. Harry expected that he would spend this trip to Hogwarts much like the previous ones: chatting with friends, the appearance of Malfoy, and plenty of food. It didn't quite turn out that way.

He boarded the crimson train, his emerald eyes gleaming with happiness of going back to school and the anticipation of meeting up with old friends. Hedwig and his trunk bumped along behind him as he bustled through the aisle looking for his companion, who he found without much trouble.

They were in one of the two very middle compartments. He paused out side a moment, watching them, for they hadn't yet seen him. The two sixth years were quarrelling, but he wasn't listening.

_It'll__ be nice to be with old friends. I won't have to think as much about it._

It was then that he walked through the door, to prevent further contemplation on the sad events of the year before. The two prefects immediately silenced themselves, and spun round to see Harry.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked them cheerily, expected to be greeted with enthusiastic tales of their summers. However, there reactions were different than expected.

"Up? Nothing's up? Why would you think something's up?" the redhead said nervously.

"Er, I didn't mean anything by it," Harry replied cautiously.

"Of course you didn't," Hermione replied a bit too quickly, "Ron's just being paranoid. Aren't you Ron?" she paused briefly and the flustered nodded his head frantically, then continued, "Look, we're real sorry Harry, but we have to go to the prefect meeting. It was nice seeing you before we go. We'll be back soon." She had said it all in a rather odd way, as though trying to cover up something, but Harry just figured their quarreling had something to do with him. They often acted like that if it did.

"Okay..." he said slowly, "I guess I'll see you later, then. Bye."

They departed quickly (maybe a bit too quickly, Harry decided), and the Boy-Who-Lived was left alone. He but his things on the luggage rack, then began reading the book Luna had gotten him. When he looked at his watch, he saw that it had been a half hour since the other two of the trio left.

_I wonder why it's taking so long. It shouldn't have, they already know what they're duties are._

It was a few minutes later when he finally had company. In the doorway stood Luna, with the same dreamy expression etched on her face. He looked up, and it was some time before she said anything. Eventually she seemed to come to and asked to join the reading teen.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all."

Harry thought she would sit in a seat a bit away from him, or maybe across from him, but he was once again wrong. She plopped down right next to him, and far closer than necessary. The boy braced himself for discomfort, but it never came. Though perplexed, he credited it to their cloud-watching venture.

"So, how've you been?" he asked her.

"Not bad. A bit bored, but that's to be expected."

"Ah." And that was the last they said. Harry went back to his book, and Luna took out the latest edition of _The Quibbler. _

At one point, Luna dozed off. This would have been fine had she not been sitting up. As it was, she fell against Harry, and he froze, not knowing what to do.

_Oh no!__ She's on my chest! AH! Well, it is kind of comfortable...WHAT?!? No, no, no! Not comfy, wretched and awful! Oh, she's snuggling into me. That's kind of cute...AH! NO! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING?!?! Ok, calm down now Harry. You're just a bit lonely, that's all. Yeah that's it. I just haven't had much wizard contact lately, and it's making me see Luna differently. OK then, how to get her off?_

Completely forgetting magic, he decided the best thing to do would be to gently push her off. She was sitting between him and the wall with the window, so Harry thought she would land on that wall. He was just about to push her, when he remembered something.

_I'm__ such an idiot. Walls are hard. I should levitate a pillow over there._

And so he did just that, right against where he thought she'd hit. Then he pushed her, however he soon saw that his calculations had been quite wrong.

When he pushed her, instead of heading for the pillow, she was falling toward the widow sill, which was very hard and would leave a nice big bump.

Seeing this, Harry hurriedly moved his wand in a desperate attempt to move the pillow to the right spot. It was a second to late. Her head hit the window sill, then the pillow hit her head. There was a nasty sound as she hit.

Not two seconds later, gravity did it's job and she fell to the floor headfirst with a loud TTHUMP! Harry sat there in shock.

_Oh no, what did I do?!? She'll have a concussion, or worse, a coma. Or what if...OH NO I KILLED HER!!! What have I done?!? I should have just left her lying on top of me...Ew! That didn't sound right! AH! Bad visuals!_

The-boy-who-was-guilty was then interrupted by the blond on the floor stirring.

_Oh, she's not dead._

"What happened?" a very disoriented Luna asked.

"Er...you sort of, uh, fell asleep."

"Oh." She then proceeded to get up, put away the pillow, and leave without so much as rubbing her head. Harry was astonished.

In her absence, Harry checked his watch. It was 3:00, and he wondered where his fellow Gryffindors could be. He was pondering the answer, but was interrupted by an unwanted presence.

"Potter," The familiar voice drawled, leaning against the doorway, saying as both an insult and a greeting.

"Malfoy," the brunette shot back in the same cold tone. They stood in silence for a minute or so, glaring daggers at each other. However, Harry's curiosity go the better of him, and he had to break the silence.

"Do you know what's keeping Ron and Hermione?"

"Do you really think I'd keep up with the Weasel and the Mudblood? What makes you think I'd know where they are?" Malfoy's voice was like venom.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were just in a prefect meeting with them?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, three hours ago. That meeting only took five minutes. You really don't think I'd waste 3 hours of my life following them do you?"

"Of course not. If you did I'd kill you."

"So Potter-" this was the part where the insults fly, but it didn't happen that way, because a certain someone came back.

"Excuse me, could you move?"

Malfoy stopped mid-sentence as a look of shock came upon his face. It seemed he was trying really hard not to blow up.

"Did you just tell me to move?" his voice was dangerously low. He obviously didn't take well to getting orders from Looney Lovegood.

"Yes, I believe I did," and with that she lightly pushed him, and he stumbled backwards. Luna shut the compartment door in his face, then once again lopped down too-close-for-comfort-though-it-wasn't-awkward next to Harry.

"So, seen any good clouds lately?"

They talked for a long time, though the topics are unimportant. It was an average day-to-day conversation as once often has with friends. They spoke of clouds, Harry's chances of Quidditch Captain, and many other things.

Eventually they did stop talking, for Harry had to change into his robes. Once he came back they gathered their things. The emerald-eyed teen gave up on Hermione and Ron coming, and got into a carriage with Luna when they exited the scarlet train. On the way towards the carriage, Harry got the familiar greeting from his half giant friend.

"Harry! Yer doin alright, I hope?" Harry nodded his head in reply.

_Good, my entire world isn't upside down today._

"Where 'ave the others got to?" The teenager shrugged in return, getting into the thestral drawn carriage.

"It's still strange," the Gryffindor whispered under his breath. To his surprise, the Ravenclaw answered.

"What is?"

"Seeing thestrals, especially since..." he whispered, trailing off, still not able to admit that Sirius had died out loud. Somehow she must have understood, and didn't make him say it.

"I know," it was just a simple statement, but somehow it comforted him slightly. She continued, "Before my first year at Hogwarts, my dad gave me a talk about it. It was really awkward."

"I can imagine. 'Your going to see something no one else can. Don't make a ruckus about it.'"

"That's pretty much how it went. He was all twitchy and uncomfortable. It was like having a prequel to the Sex Talk. That one was hilarious though. I was twelve, so I already knew everything he was telling me. I swear he I thought he was going to hyperventilate, but I let him finish. When he finally shut up, I told him, 'Oh, I already knew all that,' and I thought he was going to faint."

"It's hard to see you doing something that mean."

"Well, seeing as how we've never spoken for too long, it makes sense you've never seen Desdemona. Agatha usually suppresses her."

"Huh?"

"Desdemona and Agatha are my evil and good sides."

"Oh."

_She named her personalities? That's weird! Well, then again, this is Luna. Wait a minute. Were we just discussing...THE SEX TALK!!! What the crap! Since when do people discuss that! Oh well. I have to keep telling myself, this is Luna._

They then arrived at the castle, and exited the carriage. They waved a friendly good-bye as they got lost in the crowd, shuffling slowly toward the feast.

When Harry entered the Great Hall, he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at Gryffindor table with their backs to him. With a mischievous grin, he snuck up behind them as they talked in low whispers. He grabbed their shoulders quickly, causing Hermione to shriek and Ron to jump.

"Well now, I should be offended. First I don't see you on the train at all, and now that you finally get to look at me, you act as though you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost? What's wrong with ghosts?"

"Nothing Ron," Hermione informs him, "it's a muggle expression. Now then, are you going to sit down or not, O Scary One?"

"Don't mind if I do," Harry then pushed them aside and sat in the middle, "So, what were you two up to on the train?"

"Oh, uh, prefect meeting, you know." Of course, Harry knew better, but decided it best not to bring it up. Not just yet, anyway.

The first years were sorted, and Gryffindor got its fair share of students. Once they had all settled down, the Headmaster rose, the ever familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Attention please! I would like to say Welcome to the New, and Welcome Back to the Returning! May you all have a delightfully educational year! Just a few announcements and we can enjoy the lovely feast that has been prepared for us.

"First off, I would like to remind all of you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly, well, forbidden.

"Our caretaker has extended the list of contraband, and it can still be viewed on his offic door. I highly suggest if you plan to read it, take a magnifying glass, the print is quite small.

"We have yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tarak." He waited for the applause to end, and as the students surveyed the young teacher, he continued.

As a final bit of news, I am glad to inform you all that Hogwarts is starting a new tradition. This year we will be holding dances regularly, and all are welcome to attend. Except for certain dances, they will not require formal attire. You will be notified of the date to be held two weeks in advance.

"Now, with all said, let's eat!"

Harry sat happily eating throughout the meal, thoughts of dances buzzing through his mind like a bumble-bee. He noticed Hermione wasn't talking much, and Ron wasn't eating much, but he paid it no mind. Every once and a while he could feel someone staring at him, but that didn't seem unusual.

With his stomach full, he walked up to Gryffindor tower, and quickly went to sleep. He slept soundly, except for the occasional appearance of Sirius.

* * *

Well, it isn't the best, but I had writer's block. I hope you liked! Please review! 


End file.
